Supernova
by Azalea Scroggs
Summary: Un Empereur au sommet de son Empire ; un éclat de dépit, un accès de colère, une déflagration de possession vengeresse ; ensuite un aveuglant embrasement, brûlant entremêlement de rage et de révolte, puis plus rien ; ou les dernières pensées de Dark Sidious sur l'Etoile de la Mort.
**_Star Wars_** **est propriété exclusive de Lucasfilm Ltd., elle-même propriété de The Walt Disney Company. Je** **ne fais aucun usage lucratif ou commercial de mes écrits en relation avec la license** ** _Star Wars_** **.**

 _Désolée, pas encore de Blessures aujourd'hui (j'y suis presque !). Ceci est un machin né d'un moment de stress, qui a longtemps dormi sur mon disque dur avant que j'ose enfin le publier... il aurait peut-être dû y rester ! U_ _n tout grand merci à Isa'ralia Faradien qui a bien voulu me faire office de bêta-lectrice. En constatant le nombre de fics dépeignant les pensées de Dark Vador durant le final du Retour du Jedi, j'ai essayé d'imaginer les pensées de Sidious au même moment. Un vrai challenge, et le résultat final est assez perturbant. **R** **ating T bien affirmé** , je pense, et avertissement spécial pour torture et pensées sadiques - ceci est Palpatine dans toute sa noirceur..._

 _Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus._

* * *

– Vous avez échoué, Votre Altesse. Je suis un Jedi, comme mon père l'était avant moi.

Tu me regardes avec défi, le triomphe dans les yeux, comme si par ces simples mots tu étais parvenu à te hisser hors de ma portée. Misérable sot. Comme si tu pouvais m'échapper de quelque manière que ce soit.

Une froide fureur s'élance dans mes veines et s'élève lentement en moi, tandis que j'examine ton choix et ses conséquences. Il fut un temps, autrefois, où j'étais enclin aux éclats de colère et à l'agression aveugle. Mais les années ont depuis longtemps poli cette tendance en une forme de contrôle plus raffinée. Maintenant, je laisse simplement mes sentiments atteindre toute leur puissance, je les retiens en me délectant du pouvoir que me promettent leurs doux murmures.

Tant pis pour toi, Jedi. Qu'il en soit selon tes désirs. Je reste le maître de ce jeu. Si je ne peux avoir ton âme, je prendrai ta vie. Si tu ne deviens pas l'un des nôtres, tu seras éliminé.

Je laisse un seul rayon de lumière surgir vers toi, une pointe de pure énergie destructrice, avec hésitation, comme une expérience. Tu es projeté contre un bidon où tu t'écroules, tes traits tordus en une grimace, et en sentant jaillir de ta présence un vif éclat de douleur et de surprise horrifiée, je ne peux que m'émerveiller devant ta sensibilité. La Force est si puissante en toi, et pourtant tu es si facilement vaincu, si affaibli à mon pouvoir par ces mêmes facultés…

Tes efforts éperdus pour te relever étirent mes lèvres en un sourire, car tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout ce que tu feras sera vain. Je ressens tes émotions aussi clairement que si c'étaient les miennes, je t'entends te blâmer pour m'avoir sous-estimé, essayer de réprimer ta terreur et de trouver la force de continuer à te battre, aussi futile que ce soit. Jeune imbécile. C'est maintenant, à la fin, que tu te décides à comprendre.

Un autre éclair fuse du bout de mes doigts dans ta direction. Tu sursautes sous l'impact, faillis perdre ta prise sur la seule chose qui t'empêche de sombrer dans l'abîme. Mais bien que j'apprécie la soudaine peur qui te submerge tandis que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour maintenir ton frêle équilibre, je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser chuter de cette manière. Il n'y aura pas pour toi d'issue aussi facile.

Près de nous, le seigneur Vador se lève avec difficulté de la position dans laquelle tu l'as poussé, et vient se poster à mes côtés, juste derrière moi. Je sais que tu distingues sa présence, même en ta détresse tu sens son regard sur ta forme affaissée. Tu espères encore, dans toutes tes illusions, qu'il viendra à ton secours. Tu ne réalises toujours pas à quel point tu te trompes. Tes faibles talents ne font pas le poids face à la puissance du côté obscur, et tu commences seulement à comprendre à quel point tu es dépassé. Ce pouvoir aurait pu être tien, si seulement tu l'avais embrassé… Peu importe. Je ne regrette aucunement ton refus, je savoure seulement la pensée qu'enfin tu es entre mes mains, que je t'ai devant moi, que j'ai la faculté de faire ce que je veux de toi, Rebelle et dernier des Jedi. Et ton châtiment sera exemplaire. C'est le moment de payer le prix pour ton manque total de lucidité.

À nouveau je frappe, à nouveau tu te tords en gémissant, incapable de te défendre, mais cette fois je n'arrête pas l'assaut. Des mains de douleur chauffées à blanc courent le long de ton corps, frôlent ta peau en recherchant avidement tes moindres faiblesses, tandis que ton dos se cambre et que tu t'effondres sur le sol. Cela ne fait encore que t'effleurer, ces caresses sont bien loin de l'exquise agonie que je pourrais t'infliger, et pourtant tu hurles et te contorsionnes, saisi d'une souffrance insupportable. Tu te débats contre la force qui t'enveloppe comme un linceul, tu luttes inutilement contre tes liens de feu. Mais tous tes efforts sont réduits à néant par les violences que je t'assène. Tu ne peux te soustraire à ton sort. Tu es pris au piège, entièrement à ma merci.

Malgré moi, je suis fasciné par la vision que tu m'offres, impuissant, vulnérable, et je me demande à quel niveau de désespoir en était arrivé Kenobi pour t'envoyer contre nous si tôt et avec si peu d'entraînement. Le seigneur Vador avait peut-être raison, quand nous avons discuté de toi, à peu près un an avant aujourd'hui. Malgré tes immenses capacités naturelles dans la Force, en dépit de tous les coups que tu as portés à l'Empire, tu es tout jeune. Et jamais tu n'as tant ressemblé à un enfant effrayé qu'en cet instant, comme ta main s'étend faiblement vers ton père, comme tu le supplies et l'implores de te sauver.

Mais il ne le fera pas. Il l'a déjà démontré, et seule ton obstination t'empêche de le voir. Il se tient immobile, revêtu de ténèbres, il te regarde froidement endurer le supplice que je t'impose et attend de voir s'éteindre ta lumière.

Il m'appartient. Tout comme toi.

Enfin j'interromps mon attaque, et contemple ta figure recroquevillée à mes pieds. De la fumée s'élève de tes vêtements, et en-dessous, je sais que tu es toi aussi couvert de brûlures. Ton visage est figé dans un masque crucifié, ta respiration haletante et saccadée, tes bras ramassés près de toi dans une dernière tentative de te protéger. Les fragiles boucliers que tu avais érigés autour de ton esprit sont tombés, je peux sentir ta résignation croissante, tes espoirs et tes rêves se briser un à un, tandis que tu te prépares à l'inévitable. Tu sais déjà ce qui t'attend, petit Jedi, mais je ne peux me retenir de te le confirmer.

Maintenant, jeune Skywalker, tu vas mourir.

Pour la dernière fois, je lève les mains, et tes rugissements torturés résonnent dans la pièce comme je déchaîne enfin sur toi toute la fureur de ma puissance. De crissants éclairs bleus se déversent en toi sans répit, pénétrant chacune de tes cellules, s'insinuant au plus profond de ton être. Ils écorchent ta chair, embrasent tes os, font bouillir ton sang, et tu es incapable de refréner les spasmes qui agitent ton corps. En vérité tu n'es même plus maître de tes mouvements : cela aussi, je te l'ai ôté, j'ai attaché tes muscles à mes ordres par les fils de lumière que je manie. Tes joues sont trempées de larmes, tes cheveux baignés de sueur, et tu trembles de manière incontrôlable. Tu te replies instinctivement sur toi-même, en essayant désespérément de trouver un sursis que je te refuse avec délice.

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi, dans l'intensité de tes derniers instants. Le pouvoir s'épanche de moi en toi sans aucune restriction, je m'extasie devant la beauté de ta présence vacillante dans la Force, convulsant telle une supernova mourante. Je suis ébloui par tes émotions écumantes, captivé par tes pensées incohérentes et désarticulées, maintenant réduites aux pulsions les plus primitives. Seule ma volonté te garde encore éveillé : toutes les lois de la nature t'auraient déjà depuis longtemps accordé une miséricordieuse inconscience. Mais je ne te libérerai pas, ni ne t'octroierai la clémence d'un rapide coup de grâce. J'éprouve trop de plaisir à boire à la coupe de ta souffrance. Je veux savoir combien de temps tu tiendras encore, si ton cœur lâchera sous la simple douleur ou vaincu par les chocs que je lui impose. Je veux pouvoir t'observer pendant que tu sentiras le fil de ta vie s'effranger, que tu goûteras les relents de la mort t'envahir lentement. Je ravirai tes dernières pensées en te livrant à la Force, je conquerrai ton corps palpitant pour le contraindre à l'immobilité, j'arracherai de tes lèvres ton dernier soupir, au moment où l'obscurité avalera pour toujours ta brillante présence…

Soudain, je perds tout contrôle, comme mes pieds se soulèvent du sol et la foudre gicle alentour en crépitant, privée de cible. Pour un court moment, je suis confondu. C'est Vador ; Vador, dont j'avais cru la loyauté inébranlable ; mais après tout, sa plus grande faiblesse n'a-t-elle pas toujours été ceux auxquels il tient ? En vérité j'étais si subjugué par les derniers sursauts de ma victime que je n'ai pas remarqué le conflit grandissant qu'éprouvait mon apprenti, et je suis furieux de cette erreur de débutant. Enragé, j'étends mes pouvoirs pour essayer une ultime fois d'achever le Jedi affaibli. Je ressens le désir de protéger son fils qu'éprouve Vador, et je jure que le jeune homme n'en sortira pas vivant, si seulement pour punir son traître de père. Mais le Sith renégat se dresse entre lui et moi, et je change rapidement de proie.

La foudre étincelle et grince contre l'armure du cyborg. Il trébuche sous mon poids comme je combats vicieusement son étreinte, les câbles de son costume court-circuitent, et je m'aperçois avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il ne survivra pas s'il ne me dépose à l'instant. Pour quelques infinies secondes, il semble que je vais le vaincre. La présence de Vador s'affaiblit, il éprouve de plus en plus de difficultés à me retenir. Mais dans un dernier élan de ténacité, je le sens me jeter par-dessus la barrière dans le gouffre de l'ascenseur, et je sais que tout est fini.

Une colère sans égale s'empare de moi à cette pensée. Je lance une dernière violente attaque envers mon apprenti, et peux seulement le voir s'affaisser par terre comme je tombe et tombe en tourbillonnant. Je n'ai plus aucune notion de haut ni de bas, aucune pensée cohérente ne me passe plus par la tête. Tout ce qui me reste est une haine destructrice, et je jure, encore et encore, qu'ils paieront, que je les hanterai et les maudirai jusqu'à les réduire en cendres.

Je sens une odeur de chair brûlée et vois de la lumière bleue tourner autour de moi, et une partie de mon esprit se rappelle d'un autre moment similaire, mais je suis trop emporté pour vraiment ressentir la moindre douleur. C'est comme si mes sentiments agressifs surmontaient lentement toute ma raison et mes pensées. Je hurle, mais ne peux plus prononcer le moindre mot. Mon âme est consumée d'une fureur trop grande pour elle, si bien que je ne peux voir, je ne peux entendre, je ne peux percevoir.

Ensuite il y a une grande explosion de lumière, rapidement suivie par le néant.


End file.
